En la obscuridad
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Si hay alguien capaz de escuchar mi dolor. Que me salve, por favor. Leo/Yuiko.


**Disclamer:** Beast Master no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kyousuke Motomi. Lo único mío es la trama de los drabbles.

**N/A:** Una historia hermosa en lo que respecta a shoujo. Ya era hora de contribuir con el fandom. Es una lástima que la historia no se profundizara más, hubiera sido interesante.

**Advertencias:** Diálogos transcriptos del manga. Basado en el primer capítulo del mismo. Errores ortográficos.

**Summary:** Si hay alguien capaz de escuchar mi dolor. Que me salve, por favor. Leo/Yuiko.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>n **l**a **o**b**s**c**u**r**i**d**a**d

Todo es negro, no hay luces ni risas, tampoco gritos o lloros.

Leo detesta eso.

Lo último que recuerda, con algo de angustia y temor, es ver su propia sangre bañando su piel, sus manos, dedos o frente. Las cicatrices de su cuerpo palpitan antes de que su _yo_ que detesta la violencia, sea arrojado brutalmente hacia el fondo de su subconsciente. Y él como un conejito indefenso se quede allí, rezagado y temblando esperando que la pesadilla termine. Porque sabe lo que pasa, lo que su otro lado, el salvaje, hace.

Tiene miedo.

No los lástima porque quiera, simplemente no puede controlarlo. Pero debería poder hacerlo, piensa, es él después de todo, se dice.

Se siente impotente.

Es curioso, pero razonable. Sabe lo que la bestia hace por medio de sus sentidos del gusto y tacto. Por ello, el sabor metálico de la sangre, y la presión de sus dientes sobre la carne de alguien no es ajeno para su persona.

—Muy bien—susurra alguien.

Se tensa. Esa voz, la reconoce. Suave, amable, agradable.

—Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien. —repite con dulzura y lentitud aquella voz. Leo siente unas suaves caricias en sus cabellos. Maternales, placenteras. —Muy bien. Esta bien ahora…esta bien—Su cuerpo se relaja, puede sentirlo, la presión de los dientes, la respiración agitada, la adrenalina haciendo correr la sangre en sus venas, todo se hace más lento. — ¿Lo sabes verdad Leo? Soy yo…—Yuiko, esa extraña pero amable muchacha que le dijo que no era aterrador, esta llamándole.

Esta pidiéndole que regrese.

Y se siente feliz, en la oscuridad ve una luz, la luz al final del túnel de aquel mundo oscuro donde no tiene el control. La voz resuena, como un hechizo. Sin previo aviso, adquiere fuerzas que nunca tuvo en ese encierro, se levanta y avanza.

Sus ojos de un pardo oscuro, casi rojizos; notan la luz del día, el cielo azul, y la sangre que emana de la mordida que le ha producido a la primera persona que no le teme.

Lo ha arruinado, ella ha visto ese lado suyo, aquella fealdad que yace en su interior.

—Lo siento—susurra mientras lagrimas surcan sus mejillas. Su voz se quiebra, pero en lugar de una reprimenda, solo percibe como las caricias en su cabello se vuelven más prolongadas, transmitiendo más calidez a su frente.

Una vez terminado aquello. Leo cree que ha perdido a la única persona que, posiblemente, haya conseguido aceptarle.

Nuevamente, inesperadamente algo maravilloso sucede.

—No eres aterrador—afirma ella con una sonrisa—No te preocupes. Solo ven a mí—dice, con un tono un poco más demandante.

Leo tiene ganas de llorar, y ella seca sus lágrimas, diciéndole que los chicos grandes no lloran. Proponiéndole que la llamé por su nombre, dándole su amistad. Con algo de torpeza, y emoción repite su nombre.

—Bien comprendo. Yuiko—siente sus labios bailar, mientras estos se tuercen hasta dar vida a una inocente sonrisa. —Es Yuiko—. Se dice a sí mismo, feliz, tratando de no olvidar el nombre de la chica.

La ve alejarse, no sabe si ella quiere irse a su casa. No obstante, al verla de espaldas, con la luz del crepúsculo bañando sus cabellos castaños, su perfil adquiere un brillo especial. Yuiko no sabe que le esta viendo. Y él secretamente se sonroja, algo salta dentro de su pecho, y sus labios se mueven sin que él se lo proponga.

—Yuiko, Yuiko—repite caminando al lado de la chica, y cuando la aludida le pregunta si quiere algo. Leo solo contesta, con ese tonito inocentón, libre de malicia—Nada. Solo quiero decir tu nombre.-admite. No esta sorprendido por su propia revelación, es raro. Pero Leo decide pensar en eso después, ahora solo quiere decir el nombre de la chica. De Yuiko Kubozuka.

Quien le llamó desde ese mundo de luz, salvándole de jaula donde no tiene alas. Donde su voz no es escuchada.

Solo con decir su nombre, suavemente. Con esa voz dulce.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p> 


End file.
